May Your Dreams Come True
by SweetHero
Summary: When Edward Elric falls into the world of One Piece, what will happen when the Straw Hats start mysteriously dissapearing?
1. Relaxing for Once

**Author's Note: This is my first story here, so I hope you enjoy it! One Piece/FullMetal Alchemist Crossover**

**I do not own One Piece or FullMetal Alchemist.**

* * *

Lying in the cool shade under the clear blue sky, his head reclined on his hands, Edward Elric stared at the rustling leaves above him and took a deep breath. The air was crisp and fresh, and it felt good on his exposed skin. He had found this was a good way to calm down from his regular, obsurd life, but he could not relax, no matter how hard he tried. He over at his brother Alphonse and thought, _This isn't normal. It doesn't feel right_. But it was just a regular day, and had no interruptions. They had decided to take advantage of the beautiful weather and take a break from the rest of the chaotic world. A soft gust of wind blew through the leaves, but when Edward's blond bangs started to fall and stab him in the eyes, he couldn't take it any longer. He felt anxious; he had something on his mind and couldn't get it across.

"Hey Al," he blurted. "Something's been bothering me."

"What is it, brother?" asked Al, sitting up. His armor creaked. Edward thought about what he was about to say and continued. He wasn't even sure of his own thoughts.

"Do you ever get the feeling, like, what if we didn't live in this world?" asked Edward, following Al's lead. He felt somewhat idiotic asking this, but he had to get it out of his head. He just liked the peace and quiet of today and wished it would be like this more often.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what if there are other worlds out there, and we are stuck in this one? What if we went to one of those other worlds for a change? Do you think that would be, well, nice?"

When Al didn't answer, Edward just sighed and stared at the horizon, as though waiting for something to appear from the distance, rising from the faint traces of clouds that were long gone. Actually, he half expected to. Who knows what this world could, or would, think of next. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"No, I was just thinking about what you said."

"And?" Edward continued, waiting for his brother's answer.

Al sighed. "I suppose. It'd be nice for a change."

Edward sat in silence, thinking about his thoughts over and over. When he was getting antsy, he stood up and dusted himself off casually. "I'm going to take a walk."

"Want me to come with?" asked Al.

"Nah that's fine," Ed replied, stretching. "I want some time to think."

Al leaned up against the tree and watched with tired eyes as his older brother disappeared down the rocky road. He pondered on what Ed had said. A new world? That would mean a new life. Sometimes, it felt too good to be true.

Ed trudged along, his hands in his pockets, and was staring down at the pebbles beneath his feet. He kicked one absentmindedly and watched as it skipped along the dirt path, only to see it disappear about ten feet in front of him. He stared at the spot where the small rock had vanished. There was absolutely nothing abnormal about the pebble, or the air in front of him. Was it a trick of the light? He kicked another one. He watched as it vanished into thin air. He blinked twice and rubbed his eyes. _Am I seeing things__?_ _Maybe it was just a hallucination._ Slowly, he crouched down and picked up another slightly bigger pebble, tossing it in the air and catching it again. He stood back up and tossed it softly it in front of him. It too disappeared, and when it did, the air seemed to shimmer, like it was made of waves. He took a few steps back and yelled over his shoulder, "Al! Come here! Al!"

Back under the tree, Al leapt up and raced toward Edward's voice. He tripped down the rocky road and skid to a stop in front of Ed. When he reached him, Ed held out his arm, signaling Al to stop. "Is something the matter?"

He raised his hand to silence Al, picked up yet another pebble, and tossed it in the direction of the shimmering air. It too was gone in the blink of an eye. The brothers looked at each other in confusion. Ed shrugged and stepped forward and touched the strange, wavy substance in front of him. He felt the air around it whooshing and being sucked into the invisible hole.

"What is this?" Al asked curiously. "Could it be the Truth?"

"No, I don't think so. That had a, well, a different _feel_ to it. This smells of adventure." He smiled, stepped back and said, "Al, I'm going in."

"What?" cried Al, horrified. "No, you can't! You don't even know what this is! It could be dangerous!"

"Hey, it's not like we haven't seen stranger things before, right?" Edward said, defending his decision. His grin quickly turned to a different expression. Anger maybe? Why did Al have to be so protective? This looked like fun.

"Well, sure, but we've never gone _inside_ them, have we?"

Ed just turned around and smiled. "I'll be fine!" he said confidently. "Just stay here in case anyone wonders where I went, okay?" He took a few steps forward and gave himself to the air currents. "Don't try and follow me." He was looking for a relaxing adventure. He was bored with his day off. He wanted something exciting to do. And with that, Al watched he disappeared into the portal, which gave off a strange silver mist, concealing his older brother. He waited for a minute and decided to stay and wait until Edward returned, and he sat on the grass on the side of the road, wondering if his brother was okay. He watched the mist slowly dissapparate into the air until it was completely invisible. He started to doze off when he heard a faint voice whispering softly.

"May your dreams come true."

* * *

**So, chapter one. What do you think? Reviews are welcome, please no hate.**

**I feel as though the beginning got off to a rocky start a little too quick, do you?**


	2. A New World

Now, in a different world, it was a terribly hot day. The Straw Hat pirates lay around, trying desperately to cool off. The girls sat inside in the shade, but the rest of the crew sat around on the grassy deck of the Thousand Sunny. Luffy stretched out on the green lawn, feebly complaining. Sanji asked tiredly if anyone was in the mood for lunch, but, to everyone's utter shock, Luffy said, "It's too hot to eat!" Zoro and Sanji both stared at him in horror, while Chopper ran over to Luffy to see if he was sick or something horrible.

"Ah, Chopper," cried Luffy. "I'm fine."

"Well, you know Luffy," started Sanji. "I was going to make a nice, cold snack for you, but I guess if you're not hungry…" he trailed off, and headed into the kitchen.

Luffy bolted upright. "Well, if that's the case, sure! Can it be meat flavored?"

Chopper let out a sigh of relief. Luffy was fine after all. With the promise of dessert, Luffy lie back down and looked up at the sky. Usopp snickered. Just then, a small rock came falling from the sky. It smacked Luffy in the forehead, and he picked it up and looked at it, confused. Soon after, two more came falling, and then another. Luffy stared at the rocks in wonder.

"Ah!" Chopper screamed. "It's raining pebbles!" He ran around in circles until he became exhausted from the heat, and collapsed on the deck. Luffy stood up and threw the pebbles over the side when, not a pebble, but a _person_ came crashing from the heavens and landed right where Luffy had just been sitting. His head became lodged in the ground, so Luffy strode over and picked him up by his ankles. Luffy stared at the boy, and said, "Man, you're tiny!"

This set the boy off. "Don't call me tiny! I'm not short, dammit!"

Luffy accidentally dropped the thrashing boy onto the deck where he first fell. The boy stood up, rubbing his head, only to see everyone on the ship was staring at him. He looked around, not noticing where he really was. His blond hair was windswept, as though he fell from a considerable distance. It was all pulled out of the braid it was pulled back in.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Nami asked, walking onto the deck, Robin following close behind.

"Oh, hi Nami," said Luffy. When Nami saw the stranger, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Who's that short guy?" She looked around, and everyone shrugged. Her comment set him off again, and he started screaming. Soon, he regained his composure and cleared his throat.

"My name is Edward Elric," Edward said, standing up straighter. "But you can call me Edward the Great." Nami rolled her eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Ed," said Luffy. This seemed to get to Edward, but he calmed down enough to ask where he was.

"You're on the Thousand Sunny," replied a man with blue hair. "It's nice, isn't it?"

"Thousand Sunny?" asked Edward, clearly confused. Who were all these people anyway?

"It's a ship. We're on the Grand Line, after all," said Nami. Something was a little strange about this guy. Edward just looked at her like she was crazy.

A woman with long dark hair took a step forward. "You're not from here, are you?"

Edward shrugged. "I'm from a country known as Amestris. Do you know where that is from here?"

The whole crew just shook their heads. "Who are you guys anyway?" Edward continued.

"We're pirates," Luffy laughed. "We're headed for the New World."

Edward Elric was as confused as ever now. Grand Line? Pirates? New World? What were these crazy people talking about? He had no idea where he was, but he didn't have any time to think about that, because just then, the little raccoon thing started screaming.

"Marines! Marines! The Marines are here!" yelled the raccoon. Luffy grit his teeth and everyone else prepared for battle.

"Yohohoho!" yelled a tall, thin man with a black afro. He turned around and looked straight at Edward. He screamed at the sight of him. Standing before him was a living skeleton. "A battle! How exciting!"

"W-w-w-what's going on here?" yelled Edward. The Marines had started to board the Sunny and everyone was engaged in a full out frenzy, except Ed. He stood back and watched everyone fight. It was wild! The blonde man was kicking ferociously. The green-haired man was fighting with multiple swords while the orange hair woman was creating lightning strikes. The raccoon kept getting bigger and smaller, the woman with raven hair was growing arms out of nowhere, the man with the metal arms (automail?) was shooting bullets out of his hands, and the skeleton was running around frantically, laughing madly and slicing any enemy he happened to pass by. It was quite a scene.

He stepped backward to steady himself when he bumped into something big. He spun around and his eyes were frozen in shock to see a giant man above him, wielding a large sword. "I'll get you now, pipsqueak!" the man cried. Instantly, Ed created a spear from the ground. He blocked the sword, but was knocked down. The spear flew out of his hands and he landed with a thud on the grass. Luffy spun around and yelled "Gum Gum… PISTOL!" His arm stretched out and knocked the man right off the ship and into the water, where he flailed around until he righted himself. His mouth had trickles of blood coming through the corners. Ed stared at Luffy in horror. What kind of alchemy was this?

He crafted another spear and hopped right into battle. He was ready now. "Awesome!" cried Luffy. "You just made that spear appear out of nowhere!"

But Edward didn't hear him. He was too busy fighting and trying to avoid the crazy attacks the Straw Hats were using.

"Damn, how many of these shitty Marines are there?" said the blonde man.

"Just keep going!" said Nami. They had taken down plenty, but they just kept coming. This was a large unit. Edward didn't know how long this would take. These guys were strong, but against this many, would they be overwhelmed?


	3. A Missing Member

Finally, the battle came to an end. Edward heard the Marines yelling from their remaining ships as they sailed away, and he couldn't believe they had defeated so many Marine units. They had fought over many ships, and just about everyone had some injuries, but Chopper got right to work on them. Edward collapsed on the ground, listening to a conversation between Franky and Nami.

"H-how many of those guys were there?" asked Nami, somewhat out of breath.

"I don't know, but there were definitely more than usual," replied Franky.

"There must have been five Marine ships. Why are they all after us?"

"Well, this crew does have a fairly large bounty overall."

Edward felt dizzy. His mind was spinning with all the confusion of this place. He didn't even want to think about it anymore. This place was just as chaotic as his country! The raccoon came over and addressed his wounds too.

"Are you okay?" it asked. "My name's Chopper. I'm the doctor on this ship. Are you hurt real bad somewhere?"

Ed shook his head no. "I just want to know what is up with this place. How can raccoons talk?"

Chopper became furious. "I'M NOT A RACCOON! I'm A REINDEER!"

Edward cringed. "I'm sorry. How can _reindeer_ talk?"

As Chopper was about to answer, Luffy came over and sat down in from of Edward. "Hey, how'd you make that sword thing appear from the ground? Do you have a Devil Fruit power or something?"

Ed looked shocked. "It's called alchemy. What kind of alchemy do you have to make your arms stretch like that?"

Now it was Luffy's turn to be confused. "Alchemy? I ate the Gum Gum fruit to make me stretch."

"The Gum Gum fruit?"

"It's a Devil Fruit. Don't you know what they are?"

"Never heard of them."

"They are special fruits that taste really bad, but they give you special powers."

Edward's eyes lit up. "Really? Cool! I want one!"

"Oh, but if you eat one, you can't swim for the rest of your life."

"Oh. Then never mind."

Luffy laughed and rolled back on the grass. Edward didn't understand what was so funny. Once Luffy calmed down, he somehow found the energy to stop laughing and ask, "So, what's that thing you use? Alchemy?"

"Yeah. It's kind of hard to explain. But I thought we would have been done for with that many enemies!"

"No way! We can handle those guys! But there were a lot more than usual, though."

Ed laughed. "Yeah, I guess that's true. You are all so strong!"

Luffy grinned. "Thanks! Well anyways, you're a pretty good fighter too! Wanna join our crew?"

This, Edward was not expecting. Join their crew? How could he possibly compete with their strange fighting styles? Sure he was good, but he had something else he needed to accomplish, back in Amestris.

Zoro face palmed. Luffy asked everyone to join their crew, and sometimes, it got old.

"I-I'm sorry Luffy, but I have something I need to finish, back in my home."

Luffy pouted. He was about to speak up when Sanji called everyone to the table for lunch.

He had made an extra plate for Edward, so he gladly sat down. As they ate, Luffy introduced the rest of the crew. He and Edward talked about their powers, both alchemy and Devil Fruits. Neither seemed to really get the idea, but Edward was starting to understand this world a little more. But still, the question remained, how did he get here, and how could he go back? He began to wonder how everyone was so calm after that battle, and how they seemed to just forget what happened.

"So," Ed started with a mouth full of food. "Do you guys fight those guys a lot?"

"Yeah," replied Luffy, his mouth twice as full as Ed's. As he talked, he spit food all over Zoro. He swallowed, and he, Edward, Chopper, Sanji, and Brook all started laughing wildly.

"Why you little…" Zoro started, and then trailed off. His eyes fell on a spot to the right of Edward. Luffy looked there, then back at Zoro. "Hey, has anyone seen Usopp?"


	4. Don't Freak Out, Okay?

**Okay, when we left off, Zoro realized something. Usopp was missing.**

* * *

Franky chocked on his meal, and everyone else looked around. Sanji ran to the door and forced it open, but Usopp was nowhere to be found. "He wouldn't have missed dinner unless something bad happened," mumbled Sanji. He dashed around and searched everywhere, forcing doors open, flying down the stairs to check below deck in Franky's workshop, and he even checked the lookout station on the top of the mast, but no luck. Luffy quickly followed and jumped up on the mast and climbed to the top.

"USOPP! WHERE ARE YOU?" he cried. He searched the deck and the seas around the ship. They haven't been moving, mostly due to the lack of wind, but Usopp couldn't have gone far. There was no sight of him anywhere, but Luffy continued to yell for him.

"Now that I think about it," said Robin, a grim look on her face. "I haven't seen him since before this man arrived." She looked at Edward suspiciously. No one had touched their food since Zoro's discovery, and the kitchen had gone quiet.

"What are you looking at me for?" Edward sputtered as he swallowed his remaining food. "I swear I didn't do anything to anyone!"

"We aren't saying you did, but perhaps you know something."

He just sat there and shook his head slowly. "I don't know anything about this place and I don't know anything about what happened to your friend. I'm not from here." He stared at everyone else, who were all staring back at him in disbelief. "Don't look at me like that! I'm telling the truth!"

"Well, it's pretty obvious you aren't from here, if you don't know what the _Grand Line_ is," said Nami, standing and gesturing around them. "But, if you fell from the sky, my guess would be Amestris is a sky island."

"But that doesn't explain his lack of knowledge about the world below," offered Sanji.

"That's true," said Franky. "But then what could have happened to our long-nosed friend?"

"Maybe it's just sheer coincidence. Usopp might just have fallen overboard in the fight." Babble broke out about the possibilities of what could have happened to him, but Edward just hung his head. He felt awful. Robin's words stuck in his mind. _Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him since this man arrived_. Was this all his fault? He hoped that the man was okay. Something nagged in the back of his mind. Something about _rules._ Rules wouldn't help him now, so he tried to push it out.

Luffy burst into the kitchen and everyone fell silent. He breathed heavily. When he regained his breath, his swallowed and said, "I can't find him." This wasn't news to them and they continued their conversations but Luffy wasn't finished. He yelled, "Hey! LISTEN TO ME!" Once they had all quieted down again, he continued. "What if, what if he was on a Marine's ship?"

The crew just stared at Luffy in horror. They had destroyed most of them, but there was at least one that had gotten away in one piece. He just stood there, waiting for a reply. No one spoke up, for fear he was right.

After a moment of thought, Robin said, "Well, that is a possibility." And the queen of grim thoughts speaks out again.

Nami whipped around and said, "Even if he was, we don't know where it is now, what unit it is, or anything else important! It might have sunk after it left, or maybe he's been captured! We don't know anything now! We can only hope he's not there." Her voice wavered. Silence followed as her words hung in the air as if they were echoing throughout the room. Everyone stared down at their plates, thinking about Usopp's location. Slowly, they stood up and left the room until the only ones left were Edward, Luffy, and Sanji who had stayed behind to clean up.

"Come on," Luffy said softly. Edward looked up, and Luffy gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about him. He's strong. He'll come back for sure."

Edward didn't feel so sure. He took a deep breath and told Luffy what he thought. "That woman, Robin, made me feel like it was my fault, and somehow I feel connected to his disappearance."

Luffy grinned. "Don't think about that. Let's just go and see if we can find you a place to sleep." Edward smiled, stood up and followed Luffy to the boys' room. It was growing darker by the minute, and he yawned. It had been a long, strange day, and he was exhausted.

The last thing Usopp remembered seeing was a swirl of darkness, a pretty young girl, and a suit of armor. _Is this a dream?_ He wondered, not knowing if he said that in his head or aloud. The girl smiled, and he slowly closed his eyes, and blacked out. What happened, and where was he now?

* * *

**Thanks for the follows! My first story is going pretty good so far!**

**What do you think? I tried to update Usopp's situation a little, but not too much to give it all away. Next chapter, my friends. Next chapter.**

**So. Reviews are welcome, as are ideas as to wherethis story is going to go. I already have a general idea, but others are welcome to "spice it up". I would like it if anyone has ideas to how, or maybe IF, Edward gets back to Amestris. Thanks!**


	5. The Peace and the Stranger

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! With school, tennis, softball, etc... Yeah, my schedule gets pretty filled up. I've been working on it every spare minute of free time, but that's not that much. Oh well.**

**Thanks new followers! You inspire me to keep writing! So thank you!**

* * *

When Usopp woke up the next day, he was in a strange room he had never seen before. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Yep, he wasn't hallucinating. It was a small room with a comfortable bed, a window that let in the morning light, and a small workbench with many tools scattered around it, as though its owner had been working on it and was forced to leave in a hurry. He stood and stumbled out of the bed. His head pounded; he apparently had a concussion. He felt his head and realized it was covered with bandages. What had happened the day before?

Once the pain died down a little, he walked over to the workbench and observed the tools. They were in good condition, but appeared to be well used. He walked out into the hallway and found a staircase. He descended slowly and called out, "Hello?" No answer. The rest of the house looked somewhat neat and orderly. It was small, but comfortable looking. He stepped outside and the cool morning air brushed his hair back. He smiled and walked out into the yard. It had a rocky pebble path leading down a hill and a large tree off in the distance. Other than that, it was deserted. He shrugged and headed toward the tree, not sure what he was looking to find. He walked over the hill and rested against the tree, but his head began to shoot with pain again. He fell to his knees and collapsed on the ground, fast asleep in the cool shade under the rustling leaves.

A few minutes later, a loud shriek woke him with a start. He bolted upright, ignoring his horrible headache and sprinted down the road toward the sound. He didn't see anything, but he kept running when out of the blue, he was knocked over by something large. His already aching head slammed into the ground with such force he almost blacked out again. He lay there, dazed, when a familiar voice spoke up.

"Ow ow ow!" a feminine voice cried. "That hurt!"

"Well, at least something broke our fall," said another recognizable voice, this one higher pitched. "What just happened anyway?"

"I don't know."

Usopp regained enough strength by then to push the two off of him, and the three finally got a good look at each other. Usopp was staring at two of his friends, the orange-haired navigator and the short, furry doctor, Nami and Chopper. Nami gasped.

"Usopp!" cried Chopper as he jumped onto Usopp and almost knocked him over. "We were worried about you!"

"What?" said Usopp. "What happened?"

"Well, you had just disappeared when the man fell from the sky…" Chopper began.

"Hold on, a man fell from the sky?" Usopp asked curiously, but Chopper continued on without hesitation.

"… and everyone was so worried because we couldn't find you!"

"Wait, what's this about a man? And I didn't disappear, did I?"

"Yes, you did," Nami said, standing up. It looked like she was in pain. "And the stranger falling from the sky, well, that's another story for later."

"N-Nami, are you okay?" asked Usopp. He looked at her arm, which was bleeding.

Nami looked at him. "Yes, I'm fine. The fall just hurt my leg, that's all."

"But your arm, it's bleeding."

She twisted around and looked at her shoulder. Blood trickled down from a gash in her bicep just under her tattoo, but she absentmindedly wiped it away with her thumb. "Oh that? That's nothing." She tried to cover up the pain, but she winced slightly when her finger made contact with the cut.

Chopper hopped over to her and started applying leaves to the cut as though they were bandages. He didn't have any medical supplies with him; they were all in his little room on the Thousand Sunny. He began to feel nervous. If they got hurt, which could be likely, he didn't know if he could heal them without his supplies and medicine. What would happen to them in this strange place? A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead, but he wiped it away. Man, it was hot today.

Nami sat back and watched Chopper apply the leaves. Usopp stood up and walked over to get more when a sudden gust of wind blew them all out of his hands and down the road. Finally, Chopper just gave up in frustration.

"Ah!" he cried. "Where are we? Where can I get medicine and bandages?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure where we are," said Usopp, looking down the road. Now that they were sitting on top of the hill, he could see a small city off in the distance. Hopefully they could find supplies there, and maybe they could ask around to find out just where they had landed. "But I was looking for someone. Have you seen a girl with blond hair around here somewhere?"

"No," said Nami. "We just got here, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

Just then, a man with short black hair came running down the road toward them. He stopped next to them and looked around, then he turned to them and asked, "Hey, have you seen a short blond guy anywhere around here? With his hair in a braid?"

Nami looked at Chopper. This stranger had just described that Edward Elric perfectly. Nami looked back and said, "Yeah, we've seen him, but I don't know where."

"Wait, Nami, how do you know who this guy's talking about?"

"Wait, you never met him? The guy that fell on our ship?" Nami hissed, her voice low so the man would not think they were out of their minds.

"No, what are you talking about?"

Nami ignored him and turned to the man again. "Well, we don't exactly know where we are at the moment. Could you tell us?"

The man sighed. "This is urgent. Plese tell me, do you know where this man went?"

Nami shook her head. "We came from the Grand Line. Do you know where that is from here?"

The man just looked at her like she was crazy. "The Grand Line? Never heard of it."

Nami sighed. "You know what? Nevermind. We haven't seen him that recently." They sat there for a minute when Nami spoke up again. "Who are you, exactly?"

"My name is Roy Mustang."


	6. Frantic Fantasies

A loud THUNK had woken Edward up. He sat up and yawned, going to investigate. He opened the door to his room and sunlight flooded in, blinding him. He squinted, trying to make out the shapes lying before him on the deck. He heard people arguing about something, about three people. It was Luffy, and he was with two other familiar voices. His vision cleared and he trudged out of the room. When he could finally see what had made the sudden noise that woke him up from his sleep, he gasped. There, on the ground, were two people he never thought he'd see.

"W-w-what are you two doing here?" he cried in utter shock. Sitting before him was his brother and his automail mechanic, Winry.

"The portal Ed!" Winry said frantically, as though that explained everything. "The portal!" At this point, she was almost close to tears.

"What?"

"We were worried about you, so we went to go to the portal, but we couldn't find it. It had just disappeared!" said Al, who got much admiration from Luffy. Apparently Luffy thought talking suits of armor were cool. As though he hadn't seen weirder. Al sat up and continued. "We asked around in the city, but no one had seen you. Luckily, we found it, about a quarter mile in the other direction."

Edward just looked at his brother. This was bad. Who knows if anyone would even notice if they were gone?

He sighed. "Okay, well, there's nothing we can do about it now," he said under his breath.

"What'd you say?" said Al who had turned back to Winry.

"Nothing."

Edward helped the two up and showed them around. He explained the whole story to them, and even introduced the crew. Winry started to cheer up. She had been really scared. The whole "falling into an alternate dimension" thing had her really freaked out. They got a polite smile from Robin, but the rest of the crew seemed to have her laughing at their unique abilities or forms. Brook, the living skeleton. Chopper, a talking reindeer that could get bigger and smaller whenever he wanted. Luffy, the man who could stretch his limbs out to impossible distances. But their favorite would have had to have been Franky, the man that rebuilt his body after a freak accident with a train, to put a long story short. Franky seemed to really connect with Winry, Al and Ed.

Winry talked _forever_ about automail and all her creations while admiring Franky's craftsmanship. Al was essentially the same, being made of metal and whatnot. And Ed, well he just sat back and listened, even though Winry kept dragging him into it with his prosthetic arm and leg. Eventually, however, he dozed off while Winry and Franky went down to the workshop below deck. He had a feeling they would be there for awhile.

A strange thought filled his dreams. He felt as though something were missing, or more specifically, two somethings. Dark forms clouded his mind, but he couldn't make out what they were. It was frustrating, as though the universe was trying to tell him something. When he finally awoke, he wasn't relieved. The strange feeling like he had forgotten something kept nagging at the back of his mind, but it wouldn't come through.

He stood up, stretched and began to search absentmindedly for whatever was causing this feeling. He walked around, searching everywhere on the ship for something he might have dropped. He peeked in every room and saw many of the crew members milling about.

He soon gave up in frustration. He banged his head against the mast and sat down on the bench. This feeling was so strong, it was annoying. He started to think back. In every room, he saw someone doing something. He had seen Luffy on the deck, Zoro was training, Sanji was cooking, Robin was reading, Franky was down with Winry, and Brook was keeping watch up above. Al sat next to him, so what was out of place? And that's when it hit him, full on.

He bolted upright and suddenly knew what was wrong. That feeling was gone, so he knew he must be right. He ran around wildly, pried open every door and looked in every room, but found nothing. He dashed up to Luffy and tried to control the panic in his voice. This had already happened, so why did it happen again? Had he done something? Maybe, was Robin right? Maybe it was his fault. He hoped that wasn't the case.

"Luffy!" cried Ed as he grabbed for Luffy's shoulders.

Luffy spun around, startled at the sudden outburst. "What's wrong?"

Edward had to take a deep breath before he continued. "Nami, and Chopper too, I can't find them anywhere! They've disappeared!"

* * *

**Phew! Two chapters done in one day! I feel so accomplished!**

**I sort of, well, forgot about the other chapter. I had it all mixed up and it got lost in my story although I don't know how. But I got it fixed! Yay!**

**Please R&R! That would be much appreciated! Thanks!**


	7. The Colonel and Confusion

**Sorry guys! Since school's started I haven't him any free time at all. Sports, school (we have so much more homework this year D:) and everything else, I've been very busy. So updates will probably not be as frequent.**

* * *

"So, what is this, alchemy?" asked Nami curiously. The colonel Roy Mustang was telling the trio about himself, but they were still confused about this concept even after he gave them a fiery explanation, ending with a resounding cheer from Usopp and Chopper. He had a power like Ace's, but he explained that alchemist's power wasn't confined to just fire, but more or less every Logia power imaginable. All you needed was a little substance to exchange. This was what confused Nami. "I'm still confused about the whole 'equivalent exchange' part."

"Well it's actually pretty simple," Roy explained. "It is simply if you create one thing using alchemy, then something of equal value must be sacrificed. Say if you wanted to create a house. You could do so in a fraction of the time it would take to construct it if you used alchemy, but you would need the wood, steal, and everything else it would take. But you could do it."

"Oh I see," said Nami, finally starting to understand. They had gone back to the house Usopp had woken up in, but it was still empty. No sign of anyone had been there for a while, except the bed he'd been sleeping in. They sat down on a couch in the main room while Roy made some tea. He made it seem this was his house. "So, where are we exactly?"

"Right now?" he confirmed. "We are in the Rockbell's house. Winry and Pinako. They are good friends of the Elrics, so I thought they'd be here."

"Winry Rockbell?" asked Usopp. "I don't know who that is, but I woke up in a bed upstairs in this house this morning. Who is she?"

"Like I said, she is a friend of Edward and Alphonse Elric. She's a mechanic, one of the best this country has seen. She is working as an apprentice for Garfiel in Rush Valley."

"Ah a mechanic," said Usopp, suddenly interested. He leaned in forward and said, "So, that must've been her room I woke up in earlier."

"What makes you think that?" asked Nami curiously, sipping her steaming tea.

"Well, there was a work table covered with different screws and tools, as well as scraps of metal. That must be hers, right?" he stated, directing the question to the colonel.

"I would say that's a high probability, but do you remember how you got there?"

"No, not really. I just remember a, a cloud? I'm not sure what that was. Oh, and then I hit my head on a rock or something and I thought I saw a talking suit of armor." He sat back, waiting for Roy's reply. When he gave none, Usopp added, "Yeah, I know, call me crazy."

Roy looked down at his polished loafers and muttered something inaudible. Usopp appeared offended. "Hey, look, I'm not lying! I really did see that!"

Roy chuckled softly. "I'm sure you aren't. I was merely noting that the Elric brothers were here, at least, one of them was."

"How could you possibly know that?" snapped Nami. She was beginning to not trust this guy. Who would believe someone about a talking suit of armor? The idea seemed laughable. But then again, maybe it wasn't. They'd been exposed to a life where strange powers like people made of fire and growing extra hands out of the ground.

"Well, the Elrics are a strange duo. The smaller one is the older brother of the two, even though his brother, who resides in a giant metal suit, is about twice his size. I won't laugh at your story, because the suit of armor you saw was Alphonse Elric, one of the men I've been looking for." Roy explained. "And from what I recall, you had said you've seen Edward Elric before?"

"No, I've never " Usopp started, but Nami cut him off. "Yes, we have. He was on our ship last we knew, but then we ended up here somehow."

"Do you have any idea how that could have happened?"

Nami looked at Chopper. He shook his head glumly and slumped down in his seat. "I miss Luffy and everyone else," he said in a voice that was almost a whisper. Nami shook her head and shrugged. "All we remember is exactly like what Usopp described," she exclaimed, spreading her hands. "We were just sailing on the Grand Line and suddenly, we were here."

Roy sat back in his chair, deep in thought. "Grand line?" he said after a moment.

"Yeah," Usopp said. "We are the Straw Hat Pirates. Haven't you heard of us? We are pretty well known."

Roy looked confused. "No, I haven't. And I know a lot in this country. If a lot of people know you, then that would suggest a different place in a different world. I've never heard of the Grand Line."

They sat quietly in utter silence. Not even a bird chirped outside. Roy's dark eyes seemed focused and determined, yet calm as the seas on a sunny day. The tension from the other three, however, was overwhelming. They knew nothing about this world, and it seemed to be a better and better chance that this world was a completely different dimension. Chopper shifted in his seat when Roy looked up and said two simple words.

"The Truth."

* * *

**Sorry for the somewhat boring chapter. It was very important. And you'll find out why in the next chapter.**


End file.
